XEmotion
by Summers Groupie
Summary: A few short stories, and I mean short. Perspectives and couples. Normally a Jott fan, I have just tried to capture things I don't normally look at as well as familiar things.Romy ScottEmma Loro FranklinRachel
1. RogueRemy

**X-Emotion**

**Disclaimer:**_I own none of the characters, just the situations._

**A/N**: A few short stories, and I mean short. Perspectives and couples.

* * *

Staring out of a lightly frosted window, at a pale dawn, the X-Man known as 'Rogue' sighed. All that beauty and yet she couldn't touch it. She turned away and walked up the next flight of stairs. Pausing at the next window, she brushed her hair from her eyes. None of the others could understand. Not in the same way. 

Rogue knew what it was like to be untouchable. She'd been that way since she could remember. Before then she didn't want to think about. After then she didn't want to think about. None of it ever made any sense to her.

She continued until she got to the roof and stood at the edge. Feeling a fresh wind caress her hair, she felt as ease again. Only strange moments could make her feel this way, other than that she had to be pummelling something.

"Liar..." Rogue muttered and grinned. One person made her feel that way, but she was touchable to him. Never out of reach. Even his powers had mutated into a way they could be together.

Sighing, she felt two hands press against her bare shoulders and a mouth on her neck. Closing her eyes, she thought of the irony.

"Chere?"

Rogue looked around and smiled. "Ah'm okay Remy. Ah j'st needed some air."

Nodding, Remy LeBeau, 'Gambit' smiled. "Y' know if I wake up t' an empty bed I'm gunna be worried, mon petite."

"Ah know Swamprat, Ah j'st lahke seein' y'all worked up."

Dropping his hand to hers, the couple watched the sunrise in silence. They were transfixed, each in their own reverie, and somehow still together.

The events that unfolded that morning were the first of many sunrises. Everyone pretended they didn't, even the pair themselves, but it was inevitable. eternally rising and setting, the sun was still constant, much as was the love of the two. There were ups and downs, but overall, they would always be there... together...


	2. ScottEmma

**X-Emotion**

**Disclaimer:**_I own none of the characters, just the situations._

**A/N**: A few short stories, and I mean short. Perspectives and couples. Not my normal Jott, unforunately, but it was challenging.

* * *

"Frosty" "Ice witch." "Ice bitch." Delightful names from her enemies and former friends. Emma sighed and rolled over. She sat up in shock and opened her eyes, looking all around her in terror. Clutching the silken sheets to her chest, she slid her feet onto the floor. Wrapping them carefully around her, she walked across to the window and sighed. He was down there again… 

She ran downstairs, her hair slightly damp and her clothes as tight as they ever were and still as dazzlingly white. Being 'attached' wasn't quite as bad as she had imagined. Smirking at the notion of Emma Frost, White Queen, belonging to someone else, even just in name, she slowed down and walked casually out of the front doors.

Easing herself down the steps, she tapped his shoulder lightly, then purred into his ear.

"My dear, get bored of sleeping?"

His head flicked up and a grin appeared on his lips.

"Well the company was a little boring.."

"Yes, of course." She nodded sarcastically, rising to the challenge and sliding into his lap. "Because watching the stars is so much more-"

Watching his expression change, Emma licked her lips and pressed her forehead against his.

"-Exciting."

Her fiancé put a hand on the back of her neck and squeezed gently, enough to make her wriggle uncomfortably. Leaning down, he carefully caressed her lips with his own before releasing his grip.

Emma pouted as he leaned back and looked up at the night sky again. She put her arms around him and followed his gaze.

"What are they, not logically, but… what are they?"

Scott Summers, Cyclops, tamer of Emma Frost and willingly devoted to the same woman smiled.

"They're more than this. But no where close enough to keeping you out here."

He stood and lifted her up gently. Emma smiled sleepily and tucked her head into his neck. The strangest of wonders that could be found under the twinkling stars, and yet the most real thing they could ever imagine.

Love that neither expected nor felt they deserved, both content in their own way and beyond paradise in all others.


	3. LoganOroro

**X-Emotion**

**Disclaimer:**_I own none of the characters, just the situations._

**A/N**: A few short stories, and I mean short. Perspectives and couples.

* * *

Logan breathed smoke from his mouth and held his cigar by his leg. He stared around at the little bar he was in and grunted as another beer was brought to him. Thinking about feelings wasn't his strong point, but he knew what he felt and didn't feel. Just something about that woman that confused that. 

Stretching and finishing the whole glass in one swig, he stood up and threw some money on the bar. Cracking his neck, no one bothered to question him as he walked out.

Revving up Cyclops' bike, he smirked wolfishly and started back toward the mansion.

The sky began to fall as he neared the home of the X-Men, crying as did the woman that was closest to it. Logan didn't think twice as he bolted indoors and almost flew upstairs. A few residents peered from their doorways. Professor Xavier smiled in his sleep.

Ororo sat on the roof, her head in her hands, her hair loose and all around her face. The storm above her wept, making her tears seem like raindrops. She tilted her head back and hugged herself, trying not to feel.

As the roof door slammed open, she jumped, and turned, only to be met with Logan's eyes.

"This aint the time nor place 'Ro." he said gruffly.

Hesitating, she nodded, her tears slowing. With a thought a wind lifted them both to the ground floor. Walking toward the lake, they stayed in silence until they reached the choppy waters.

Logan looked out and made no sound. Ororo sighed and watched the rain hit the surface.

"Yer wrong t' cry 'Ro."

She looked at him in surprise. "Why Logan? You don't even know the reason."

Meeting her eyes, Logan shook his head. "I know life aint no walk in the rain 'Roro, an' I know why yer cryin'."

Ororo opened her mouth in protest and was met by him speaking again. "Y' aint got no reason to. If I were half as loved as you are I'd be twice as unhappy."

Smiling at his words, the rain eased slightly. "Logan-?"

"An' I aint lettin' you pass me by neither."

The weather witch looked away and smiled. "You'd find it hard Logan. I don't think I'm going anywhere."

He turned away, back to the mansion. She had no choice but to follow. Their fingers were entwined and the rain finally stopped.

"Are you sure this-"

"It'll work 'Ro, don't analyse me."

Her laugh filled the air and they went back different than they came out. No longer alone.


	4. FranklinRachel

**X-Emotion**

**Disclaimer:**_I own none of the characters, just the situations._

**A/N**: A few short stories, and I mean short. Perspectives and couples. This is the last - one future that migh never be possible, but one that is beautiful in my eyes...

* * *

Rising Forces

A note that reached the stars was sung in heavenly tones. All the universe was still from the beauty capured in that voice. A remote planet in a galaxy called the 'Milky Way' echoed with the emotion ringing in the wordless song. The heart of the universe, hidden in a mortal woman.

The notes continued, making the world spin and the sun rise. The woman's eyes were closed and she felt alive. Her head was tilted back and her heart was open to the world. Her goal was simple - to show them all that love could solve their problems.

"Rach?"

The song slowed into a harmonic echo and the female dropped her head down. Smiling a secret smile, she opened her emerald green eyes and looked around.

"What is it Daddy?"

Scott Summers smiled. "Time for bed sweetie."

He loved his daughter with all his heart and soul. She brought more than her song to him every time he looked at her and everytime she smiled, he knew why he fought so hard.

Rachel floated down from her perch and landed next to him, catching his hand. "Daddy, when I'm grown up, can I be a phoenix?"

Laughing, he nodded and scooped her into his arms. "You can be anything you want Rachel."

A six-year old belief that the myth is real, but how strange that she would end up predicting the future...

------

"Franklin, go to bed."

"In a second Mom!" Franklin called back, shaking his head at how she needed a structure. He knew that's what she figured he needed, but really it was for her.

He sighed and stood up on the rooftop. The song had ended and he was alone again. Smiling he knew that one day he'd find the voice behind the song.

Star gazing wasn't the most interesting to most teenagers, but to him it gave him a purpose, and more than that, a longing. A longing to go somewhere and be something amazing.

But he was. His head dropped and his eyes were cast downward. He was something. A mutant, and a strange one at that. No one knew what his powers were, not entirely - and that hurt him more than he told anyone.

The song lifted his soul however, and made him feel whole. Turning, he did as his mother asked.

Fourteen years and in love before he had known love.

------

A scream shattered the violent noise, making everyone stop fighting for a moment. A red blast fired from the sidelines, followed by a telekinetic force. But yet another scream rang out.

"Alright X-Men! MOVE!"

The team scrambled, but never saw the flash in the sky until it dropped in front of them.

A boy, a man, stood in front of them, between their goal and the team that _had_ to save her.

"Move kid." The feral Wolverine snarled, lifting a forearm in threat, his three adamantium claws glinting dangerously.

"Wolverine..." Cyclops warned but stepped forward with the same attitude. "I'll ask you once politely, before I let Wolverine move you himself. Get out of our way."

The stranger looked up at them from under his overgrown fringe. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a small sound behind him. He glanced at Cyclops and Wolverine, before turning and disappearing.

The two men cursed in unison, both giving each other revolted looks afterward. Storm stepped between them, her arm around her best friend.

"Now is not the time gentlemen." She commanded their attention without looking at either.

Cyclops nodded and cast a look at his wife. "I know. Let's go to X-Men, Phoenix is in trouble."

Rachel Summers, Phoenix, lay confined under the earths surface. She screamed when she could, giving her family and friends her location in the only way she could at the moment. She turned her head as a mental signature appeared close to her.

"Please.." She called, unable to move, tears flowing from her eyes as the pressure she held above her made her tired and afraid. "Please... help me..."

"Shhh-" The male voice replied, a cool hand touching her forehead. "I would never let you get hurt. Never."

Looking at the stranger, Rachel swallowed and gasped as the pressure was suddenly taken from her. She gazed at him in wonder. "Did you?"

He nodded. "We have to get out of here."

Hastily agreeing, she sat up with some effort and allowed him to lift her into his arms. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. Just let's get you safe."

------

Years passed too quickly, and soon family's merged and strangers became friends. In the summer they all hung out together, and in winter they curled up by their fires.

Married and happy, superheros with a family. The impossible made possible and in the strangest way.

Franklin kissed his son goodnight first, making the lights fade as the young boy drifted into a deep peaceful sleep.

Rachel hugged her daughter as they read a book together, she looked up as a shadow appeared in the doorway, but continued to read aloud.

Calmly and slowly, Rachel stood and tucked her child up, singing softly, in tones that came from heaven itself. A song that brought the first stars forward and made peace reign in this universe and many others.

Wrapped in each others arms, two unique people, very much in love created a new star in the might sky. Their kiss ignited forces beyond compare and made everything alright for another day.

In a world with predjudice, where you have to fight to survive, love an sometimes make it alright. Sometimes. And sometimes letting people love makes everything alright.

Franklin and Rachel lingered in one anothers embrace, staring up at the stars, knowing that they had found something more precious than everything out there, thanks to the universe they lived in...


End file.
